


Un mal día

by Jotundottir



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotundottir/pseuds/Jotundottir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty tras un mal día. PWP, algo random.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un mal día

_**Jim Moriarty, la mente criminal más peligrosa del mundo, el Napoleón del crimen, la araña, el señor sexo... tantas y tantos nombre, pero aún así nadie le conocía, ni siquiera Sherlock Holmes, ni siquiera Sebastian Moran o Irene. Todos ellos hablaban y hablaban, pero ¿qué sabían? Nada, lo que el mostraba. Su elegancia al vestir, su astucia al jugar, sus cambios de humor, su mente tan versada en matemáticas como en química. Datos, datos, datos. Podía ser muy útiles en las manos adecuadas, pero ni Sherlock parecía una rival para él, ¿se creía que no sabía que había sobrevivido? Claro que sí, no era sorpresa alguna que hallaría una forma, pero a diferencia del detective, el criminal no era tan obvio como tampoco lo eran sus pensamientos, intenciones, incluso... emociones.** _   
  
_**Jim Moriarty sentía, sí, no era un robot, era una psicópata, ¿lo era? Era consciente de ello a diferencia de la mayoría, pero el término no importaba. ¡Claro que sentía! Decepción casi siempre, porque nadie era un rival, porque se aburría. Otras veces... diversión, debía admitir que ver a cualquier persona aterrada, sabiendo que era su hora pero queriendo luchar de forma patética... aquello era un deleite para él porque sabía cómo iba a acabar, las fases por las que pasarían según el tipo de personal... y al final todo era aburrido. ¡ABURRIDO, ABURRIDO, ABURRIDO!** _   
  
_**Aquel día no era como los demás pese a todo, no, era mucho peor pues el mundo parecía haberse llenado de incompetentes. Sus espías habían perdido la pista a cierta persona, alguien importante, quizás, para sus futuros planes y le había llevado media hora volver a localizarla vía satélite. Ese fue el comienzo de la caída de aquel día. Sebastian no respondía, había decidido que tenía derecho a algo llamado "vacaciones", ¡vacaciones! ¿Quién se había creído que era? ¿El mejor tirador del mundo? Pues sí, lo era, pero no era excusa para que pudiese hacer lo que quisiera pese a todo, en realidad, también lo era y por eso al criminal no le quedó más que soportar aquella falta de respeto, aunque cuando volviese se enteraría, no podía permitirse que supiese que podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras luego cumpliese con su trabajo, pero de hecho eso ya lo sabía, aunque Moriarty lo desconocía.** _   
  
_**Esos fueron los peores problemas, pero en nada ayudaron otros pormenores que acabaron haciendo que estallase a lo largo del día varias veces, deseando que llegase la noche, con la luna que ya le saludaba desde lo alto, era tiempo de matar.** _   
  
_**Con su elegancia y actitud no era de extrañar que Moriarty no matase desde hace mucho, no le gustaba mancharse las manos por nada, pero cuando ocurrían cosas como las de aquel día todo Londres debería correr a esconderse, deseaba ver dolor, estaba enfadado y su sed del mismo no pararía. Por supuesto no se había molestado en ir a secuestrar a las víctimas, aquello sería demasiado, mandó a un par de subalternos, pese a sus deseos con una persona sería suficiente, sabía cómo prolongar el dolor.** _   
  
_**Como quien espera una pizza salió del pequeño balcón de aquel piso franco, no había muebles, sólo mucho plástico y una camilla donde atar a la víctima, en el suelo, en un estuche negro estaban sus armas, como las plumas del escritor brillaban los cuchillos del asesino, pero también había otras cosas realmente divertidas, al menos para alguien cuya definición de divertido era explotar algo.** _   
  
_**La víctima ya estaba lista y despierta, el olor de algún producto tóxico se notaba en el aire, pero no sería aquello lo que le mataría. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pasado, presente y futuro criminal, en los ojos del hombre o futuro cadáver ya brillaba el miedo y en su piel un sudor nervioso. Si aquel hombre quería preguntarse lo típico, "¿por qué yo?", "¿qué quieres?" o suplicar con estúpidos cambios por su vida, aquel día no podría, Moriarty no estaba de humor ni para hablar, sólo deseaba ver a la muerte actuar de cerca.** _   
  
_**El tiempo empezó a transcurrir lento entre algunos cortes por aquí, otros por allí, algo de limón y sal en las heridas entre otras sustancias menos agradables, y por supuesto las lágrimas que caían a la camilla, todo ello en silencio, con concentración, como si fuese una operación a corazón abierto. Seguía y ahora pasaba a algo menos agradable, si la sal, el limón y otras sustancias "suaves" no habían sido un buen aderezo ahora lo salpicaba con ácido, desde los más conocidos a los menos comunes, lo más rápidos y los más lentos, era algo delicioso de ver, porque ni un corte ni una gota de ácido había ido a parar aún a ningún punto importante, sólo a aquellos en los que doliese.** _   
  
_**Así pasaron hora tras hora, incluso la luna amenazaba con irse, quizás por el tiempo o por el grotesco espectáculo y pese a todo el criminal asesor estaba impoluto, siempre de punta en blanco. Se había divertido, calmado, había disfrutado como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, poco a poco había ido a por partes más importantes, pero incluso mutilado como estaba había seguido vivo, pero todo tenían un fin. Aquel era el suyo. Rápido, casi piadoso comparado con el resto del tiempo le clavó un cuchillo en el corazón acabando con la vida de aquel desdichado del que no sabía ni un dato.** _


End file.
